Life or Death?
by Azaidi
Summary: Kagome's life hangs by a thread. Kikyou has her soul and now is half alive. Inuyasha has to decide, Kikiyou's life or Kagome's death? What will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: hi everyone, well I wanted to write this one for a really long time, so hope u enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any or its characters.

Inuyasha sat on the grass staring at the stars above him. He did this the time when he felt lonely or overcome by emotions.

' Why does this all have to be difficult? I don't want to choose, I really don't but I guess there's no way around it. They both hold equal importance to me. With Kikiyou I share a bond that I know I can't share with another, and with Kagome I….'

Just when InuYasha was thinking about what to do, whom to choose, he felt a familiar scent of someone very dear him standing behind him.

" Inuyasha?"

He knew the voice, the sweet scent of her, her sweet voice, her innocent smile, whenever he saw her, all his troubles seemed to vanish and he was lost in her wonderful deep brown eyes. ' Why am I thinking about her like this? She is not the one I love, or is she?' he shook his head as if to shake his thoughts.

" Inuyasha?" she asked again.

He turned away from her and started looking at the stars again. He just couldn't look at her without getting lost in her beautiful eyes. He hid his confusion from her and asked, "What is it Kagome?" he said in a tone colder than usual.

She took a step back, but then continued, " Nothing, can I sit with u?" InuYasha was about to say no but found himself nodding. ' Hell! What's wrong with me?' she saw him getting lost in his thoughts again, she didn't want to disturb him when he was like this, so she decided that she should just turn away and leave. She was about to go when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist tightly and made her sit next to him. He was still clutching her wrist when she winced in pain, he saw tears in her eyes and immediately let go of her hand. He didn't realize he was holding it hard, until she cried out in pain. He muttered an apology and said something about humans being so weak.

Kagome collected herself and looked at Inuyasha, he was acting weird. They had collected almost all of the jewel shards, all except one, one that Kikiyou held. She couldn't bring herself to do something that she knew would hurt Inuyasha, her heart ached to know that Inuyasha still loved Kikiyou but she had to accept it. It was fate. The time spent with him, she recognized his love for Kikiyou. She knew that he would always love her and would never harm her, even if she killed him. Her eyes were questioning when they looked at him; he just shrugged and did not say anything. After a minute of silence Kagome thought of leaving when she sensed a jewel shard close enough. Inuyasha also seemed to have woken from his deep thoughts as he caught the familiar scent of his 'love'.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kikyou asked, she was hovering above both of them. She was looking at Inuyasha directly and then sharply looked at her 'reincarnation.' Kagome visibly shuddered as Kikiyou's gaze fell upon her, she could sense that something was not right. She looked at Inuyasha to see his reaction, but he kept staring at Kikiyou.

Kikiyou started to chant something, some kind of a mantra. Both(Inuyasha and Kagome) couldn't understand what was going on, until a huge cloud formed around Inuyasha, a thick cloud, a cloud which blocked his sight and hearing ability. He waved his Tetsusaiga against the cloud but it didn't help. He yelled out Kagome's name and then Kikiyou's. he knew with both of them together, anything could happen.

Back with Kagome.

" So having fun with Inuyasha?"

" Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled for the second time, she couldn't see him, she was worried about him. "What have u done to him?" she asked Kikiyou.

"Nothing, nothing at all, he just can't see u that's all, he's perfectly safe, after all I won't kill the one I love now would I?"

" INUYASHA, INUYASHA, WHERE R U?" Kagome screamed but got no response.

" He can't hear u, because he doesn't want to, he doesn't love u dear reincarnation, his heart belongs to me alone, not u, not anyone else, he just needs u so he can get his hands on the Shikon Jewel, that's all u r to him, a jewel detecter."

Kagome didn't listen to the words but deep down knew that they were all true, " No, no, u r wrong."

Kikyou stated to laugh at the girl's refusal, tears started streaming down Kagome's cheeks, she was crying like there was no tomorrow, she was broken, she was weak, she was useless. This was the chance Kikyou was waiting for, she moved closer to Kagome and started to say something in whispers. Kagome could feel herself weaken; she feel on the ground and everything went black.

He heard Kagome scream, and sensed Kikyou disappear. The cloud around him started to dissipate. He could see Kagome clearly; he went to her, frantic to know if she was all right. She was unconscious when he reached her. He picked her up bridal style and took her to Kaede's. as soon as he reached the hut, four pairs of eyes looked worriedly at him, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kaede looked at the girl in Inuyasha's arms. He set her down and told the others of what had happened. Kaede was working on Kagome when she let out a gasp.

" What is it?"

" she is so weak, almost all of her soul has been stolen, she cannot live any longer if her soul isn't found, she'll die, she is so weak, I don't even know how she is alive, this is bad."

The news was grim and Inuyasha couldn't help shrug of the feeling that this was entirely his fault.The others had left the hut and only Inuyasha and a sleeping Kagome were left in it. he was going to save her, he would not let her die. He looked at her, she looked so peaceful, so angelic when she slept, he almost smiled to himself when Kagome groaned and woke up.

" inuyasha?" she called out, he immediately went to her side, and looked at her with eyes full of concern. She tried to hug him, but failed, she had no strength to do so. Inuyasha though seeing what she meant bent down and hugged her, she tried to talk but with lack of energy chocked on what she was about to say. After a while though, she said what she wanted to say to the hanyou.

" Inuyasha, if – I – die- gasp- don't ever – forget me." She said, talking was a chore to her at the moment, she felt so weak and helpless. Inuyasha looked away to hide the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. When he got it all together, he said, " Never, don't say such things, u r not going to die, I am here with u, I will not let u die, never ever, I will protect u with all my life, u won't die Kagome, u won't die, don't say such ridicules things." She smiled, but she knew that her time was near, she looked at Inuyasha and said something which she had wanted to say for such a long time but had buried her feelings for the right time, but now that she knew that she might never get the chance to say them, she spoke, " Inuyasha, I love u so much, I – want – u to- always be happy, even with Kikyou, I – will – always be- with u- always." Inuyasha wanted to say the same thing but couldn't when he saw Kagome loosing consciousness again. He couldn't stop himself from crying, and at that point he knew what must be done.

How's the story going, please review and tell me what u think.


	2. The past that haunts me

Chapter two.

He went out of the hut and went to the old woman sitting by the tree. " Kaede."

" Speak"

" I wish to get Kagome's soul back, I want her back, but.."

" But ye don't know how to do that, simple really but I don't know."

" Anything."

" U must find in ur heart what Kagome means to u, u must know what value she has in ur life."

" Just tell me how to get her soul back."

" U must find the one who has her soul and then kill that person, only that way can u retrieve her soul."

He was shocked to find that the only way to get Kagome back would be to kill Kikyou. He didn't know what to do. So before setting out to look for Kikiyou he went to sit by Kagome to clear his mind. As soon as he neared her, his heart felt light and he felt calm, she had always had that effect on him, she could calm him even when she was sleeping. Her sweet scent, her angelic face, she was divine. Inuyasha looked at her face and knew that something had to be done. He leaned close to her, ' Good-bye Kagome.'

It wasn't late when he left the hut in search of Kikyou, as soon as he left memories from past seemed to come to life.

" _Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Hey stop hiding from me. I know u r here. I will find u." A beautiful young woman with flowing black hair said to a hanyou hiding from her. He used to do this to her, it was his fun way of testing her. He was sitting up in a tree looking at the love of life search for him. The hanyou's love for the woman beneath her was growing by every second. He loved to see her, see her smile, laugh, she was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him._

_Kikyou was getting worried now, she walked through the bushes to find Inuyasha but her search was futile, she kept looking but she could see nothing. She knew he was just playing with her but still she got worried. The thought of not seeing him gave her the creeps. She was so completely alone. she was unaware that a hanyou was watching over her. She began to panic, without even realizing it she began to cry, tears staining her beautiful face._

" _Please Inuyasha! Where r u? Please Inuyasha, don't leave me." Seeing her cry made his heart ache. He could not bear to watch her suffer anymore, not because of him. He jumped down from the branch and stood in front of her. " Hey I am here, so stop crying now." He said pulling her closer, hugging her. Her being so close to him always comforted her, he smiled and her sobs subsided. " I found u."_

_They were slowly talking when out of nowhere a demon came forward. Inuyasha came in front of her to protect her. The fight began. The demon was powerful, but somehow Inuyasha managed to throw him far from himself. He didn't realize where he was throwing the demon until he saw Kikyou standing right next to it. she was about to move when the demon grabbed her and slashed at her arm. This made the hanyou mad and he came towards the demon not caring about his life, but angry about the fact that he was trying to hurt his woman. The demon was finally dead and Inuyasha came towards Kikyou. She threw her arms around him. " Stupid u could have killed urself." " I will risk anything to protect u, anything. I will protect with all my life. Forever."_

He was brought back to reality when he heard a familiar voice, " Hello Inuyasha."

I am not much of a Kikyou lover but had to do this chapter to show Inuyasha's love for her. So don't kill me. Well hope u liked the story till now. Will update soon. If u want me to do it fast than better review soon.

Bye


	3. Who? My past or my present?

Chapter three.

First of all I'd like to thank my reviewers,

Inu-stacy: My first reviewer, glad u like the story and I hope this update is fast enough for u. Please review again to let me know what u think.

Fluffylover: My second reviewer, I don't agree with what u think. Kikyou wanted to change him, true, but u r forgetting that he was ready to change for _her_. I think that just about shows how much he loved her or how much he thought he loved her. I ask u, if u changed urself for someone, u would have a solid reason behind that won't u? He was willing to change because he loved her, u wouldn't change urself until u loved or cared for someone. Well this argument can go on forever. Well whatever. I appreciate that u took the time to read my story. I really really appreciate it and I thank u for reviewing. I would like u to review once more to let me what u think. Okay? And ur other question of this being InuKag or not, well I am not answering that. But I'll tell u this much that if u read this I am sure it will be to ur liking.

Xcloudx: I am seeing that a lot of people don't like me writing 'u' or 'r', well sorry to hear that but it takes less time and is easy, but whatever, I liked that _you_ read my story and took time to write a review. Thanks.

IamHermioneGranger: Good to hear that you like the story. I am going to get rid of Kikyou soon so don't worry about her being in the story for long.

Inu-girl 101: Okay and I updated, is this soon enough? I know that Kikyou is supposed to be cold hearted and all but I wanted to give her a character, feelings and everything just to spice it up.Well hope u like it.

Bettychan: Too bad, but hey everyone has their own opinion, so no problem but thanks for reading anyway.

Nick Johnson: First of all u ask a lot of questions, but I'll gladly answer them for you, 1- Fanfic about Kagome fighting for her life because Kikyou stole her soul. Inuyasha deciding between Kagome's death and Kikyou's life. 2- After their search for the jewel shards, they come to rest for a while in the village, that when. 3-It's near Kaede's village.4-Same as the series.5-Just him and Kagome, Miroku and Sango and Shippo r elsewhere. Does that just about answers ur questions? Hope so, well feel free to ask more if u want.

Well thank you my readers. And thanks for reviewing. And those who haven't reviewed, I'd like to know ur opinions.

He turned around to see her, smiling lovingly at him. She looked stunning in the moonlight. Breathtaking. He could give anything to have her back. Without him even realizing it, a smile crossed his face. She came forward and touched his cheek. This time, it wasn't a cold touch, this time he could feel her, she was warm, he could touch her, he could feel her just like he could touch and feel _Kagome? Wait where did that come from. Kikyou is alive and Kagome…_

He moved closer to her, she still smelled like clay and the smell kept reminding Inuyasha of the fact that she was dead. He pulled her into a warm comforting embrace. She wrapped herself around him, hiding her from all the world, all the troubles, he was protecting her, he was her angel. (Inuyasha angel?)

She felt so good, almost like she was alive, he lifted her off the ground and carried her bridal style and started to go towards a stream flowing near by. Kikyou always loved to sit by the stream and look at the stars. _Kagome did too._

He sat her down, he felt so relieved to feel her warmth again that he completely forgot about his friend suffering for her life in a hut nearby. She laid her head on his shoulders, he played with her hair. She let out a sigh and he looked at her

" What is it?"

" Why?"

" Why what?"

" I can feel u r still worried about her."

" Huh? No I am not."

" Don't lie Inuyasha."

" Feh"

" Don't feh me look me in the eye and tell the truth."

He looked at her, seeing her reminded him of Kagome. He felt so at loss. He didn't know what to do. He was torn in between the two women he most loved and cared about.

He got up and started to leave.

" Sit."

He expected to be plummeted to the ground when he heard the s word, but it never happened and then he remembered that only Kagome's voice could punish him. He was mildly surprised but then eventually collected himself and sat next to her. The smell of clay and grave hadn't left her, it was a harsh reminder to him that she was dead. They sat for about an hour looking at the stars and thinking about their past, of all the times they had.

" I don't know why but I couldn't get it." Kikyou said almost talking to herself. He did not interrupt.

" I couldn't get it out, I tried but it just stayed, nothing I could do, nothing, I don't know what to do." She let out a sigh, seeing her in a state like this made him uncomfortable so he asked what she was talking about, she answered him, " Her soul, a part of her wouldn't surrender itself to me, I would have been alive if I got that part completely. I wonder why she wouldn't give that part up to me." Inuyasha looked at her and though he didn't speak, his mind was speaking loud and clear, _Kagome is fighting death, Kikyou is here, I love them both, love them? Both? Kikyou I do but do I love Kagome? Her soul is with Kikyou and to retrieve it I have to kill her, I can't do this, I really can't. I am sorry Kagome. I am really sorry. But I promised her I would protect her always.' _ His thoughts stopped and another made its way, Kagome's voice ringing in his head, _u promised me that too, u said u'd protect me from everything, everyone, forever. _ He shook the thoughts away and looked at the one sitting beside him. She stood up, he did too and they both started to walk hand in hand deep into the forest.

Is Inuyasha really with Kikyou, did he forget Kagome? Keep reading to find out more.


	4. Kagome

Hey people its me again, and like always I am thanking my reviewers. I love you guys so much.

And as _you_ see I am writing _you_ instead of u because _you_ people _are _so not into this. So well I am at _your _service.

hinduu monkey: Oh plz don't cry. i have updated. hope this is soon enough.

Inu girl 101: i totally agree with yo_u_. really, its true.

kagome7inuyasha75: good to hear that _yo_u like it, and i hate Kikyou too.

fluffylover666: i... well i appreciate _your_ point of view, and i agree to some of it too

And besides I am going to torture u guys in this chapter with _you_ and _are _in capital letters. I am so angry, this takes up so much of time, and if u must know my schools have started and my teachers ARE giving me a really hard time, so please back off. And don't tell me to write _you_ instead of u. If YOU guys ARE so truly upset about this being u and not YOU I suggest YOU keep the feelings to YOURSELF. Like it I am writing in capital. My personal revenge against YOU. I appreciate YOUR point of view but please just lay off, okay? I am so used to chatspeak that I cant write without it, so bear me. Hope YOU know what I am talking about.

Chapter four.

Kagome opened her eyes wearily, she felt so weak. She tried to raise her hands but she couldn't, they weighed a ton. She closed her eyes again. Her head was throbbing, her eyes were watery, she was cold and she was alone in the hut. She gathered herself and came up with enough energy to whisper a name, " Inuyasha." He didn't come to her like he always did, she couldn't understand this and so she started to worry.

_Maybe he doesn't want to see me. Maybe he has gone with Kikyou. Maybe he doesn't like me. He never said he liked me, it was just silly me getting into his life. Barging in. I.. " Inuyasha." Where ARE YOU? I guess he chose Kikyou over me._

Kagome smiled, and a single thought crossed her mind before she fell unconscious, _at least inuyasha will be happy now that he is with the one he loves._

--------------

_Hum, now isn't this interesting. The reincarnation is dying and her lover is off with Kikyou. How so utterly depressing. Oh! My heart can't take this any more. I think I am going to die of all the sorrow. _Naraku thought and laughed and the irony of the matter. _Well this is really an interesting turn in my sweet hanyou friend. We'll just have to make it more fun than, won't we? _He called Kagura and set a special task for her.

She stepped in and bowed bitterly to her master.

" I have an assignment for YOU, I hope that YOU don't disappoint me."

She didn't say anything, he never talked to her like this, must be something important, she thought.

He then summoned Kanna and told her to show Kagome to them. She did as she was told, and Kagura understood.

" Yes my lord" she said turning.

" The human must not be harmed."

This made her stop, since when did Naraku cared for humans? But then again no one knew exactly what went in that dirty mind of his. She bowed and went out of the castle to carry out her task. She pulled out her feather and climbed on it. she soon reached the village Kagome was in. it was easy for her to get rid of the people coming in her way. Just a wave of her fan and everyone around her lay dead. She started to walk towards the hut Kagome was supposed to be in.

----------

Kaede came into the village and looked at the sleeping girl.

_Ah! She looks so beautiful. Hope she can take all the pain that she is going through. I know for a fact that Kikyou stole her soul to be with her lover. And inuyasha will fall prey easily to her, he did fifty years ago, maybe he is leaving Kagome behind this time. I just hope that everything turns out alright in the end._

She looked down lovingly at the girl, she wanted to check if she got any better but was interrupted when she heard people screaming around her. She stood up and saw one of Naraku's minions. She took out her bow and arrows, she was about to strike, but being old had made her reflexes slow and she couldn't move as fast as the wind sorceress. Kagura smirked at seeing the pathetic attempt to defend the girl, she waved her fan and the old hag went flying off in the other direction, there she hit her head on a tree and was knocked out.

Kagura went into the hut and started to walk towards the girl, she picked her up and took out her feather.

------------------

Kikyou and Inuyasha were walking together when the smell of death surrounded them. Inuyasha smelled and instantly knew that something was wrong at the village. He didn't even think about Kikyou and started running towards the village, his mind was racing faster than he himself, _ Kagome please be alright. I am coming. Just hang on._

As he reached the village he saw several men sprawled on the ground, several tending to their wounds etc. but he didn't care about any of them, he just wanted to see if Kagome was alright. When he saw her, he found that she was fine but not safe. He reached in time to see Kagura lift Kagome and put her on her feather. He ran towards her his Tetsusiaga ready in his hand. She did not have time to battle with him, so she retreated with the young woman.

Inuyasha tried to attack her by jumping up in trees but she was too high, he could do nothing but stare at her.

" KAGOME!"

So how was it?


	5. Rescue?

Like always my reviwers come first.

Yashi girl: i am so not getting tired of this, so dream on.

inukag2gether: oh thank u so much, that was so nice of u to say.

fluffylover666: u seem like a exterem kikyou hater, well don't worry, this will turn good soon enough.

im ossy f im a critic: ok, and i don't mind critics, i take it as constructive critisium.

Chapter five.

" KAGOME!" he screamed her name but it was no use. They were going too fast, he was running but he didn't have much strength to continue so he had to stop. His breath was coming in short gasps. He didn't care though, he was too worried for _his _Kagome. _What his Kagome?_ No, not his Kagome, his friend, best friend. _I love Kikyou not Kagome, she's just my friend, just my friend. Kikyou's the one for me._ Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

" Inuyasha."

" What?"

" Kagura has taken my reincarnation with her, v need to go get her, she has _my_ soul and I want it back. And as soon as I get to her, v'll get rid of her and get back _my_ soul. And then v'll be together."

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of getting rid of Kagome, but he had to get to her so he agreed. He didn't know why but the next time he looked at Kikyou, he knew that he wouldn't feel the same way. But it was just his mind talking. He was too frantic to find Kagome that he followed Kikyou blindly. They reached Naraku's castle. Inuyasha didn't think twice and barged in.

-------------------

_So this is the one they call Kikyou's reincarnation. Sure looks like her. Wonder if she is like her or not. She could be really useful, but let's see what happens. _Naraku thought and looked at the unconscious girl lying in front of him, her face was lit by the moon light. She looked like an angel. Her features so beautiful, divine. Naraku looked at her and stopped himself from getting carried away. He continued to look at her, after a few minutes of watching he got annoyed and wanted the human to wake up, as if on cue Kagome opened her eyes, and the first name that escaped her lips was, "Inuyasha?"

"Yes InuYasha." He said, Kagome turned to see who the person was, because she could clearly tell that the voice didn't belong to Inuyasha. It was too dark in the room to see anything so she asked, scared, " Who r u? Where am I?"

" Don't u know me? Well let me introduce myself to u, u know me but I'll just have to go through that all again wont I? Maybe this will remind u of who I am. Come in boy."

A young boy came in. Kohaku. The jewel shard was taken from the boy's body but amazingly he had survived and was still under Naraku's influence. Naraku motioned for him to sit next to Kagome. He did as he was told and Kagome gasped in shock as she saw him. Realization hit her as she found where and with whom she was, a single word fell from her lips, " Naraku."

He laughed at the shocked expression he got from her, but he had expected it. He stopped laughing when he came to know that his _friend_ Inuyasha was at his door.

_Ah! Now that's exactly what I expected of u my dear friend, I think a proper welcome is at hand._

He summoned his thugs and turned his attention back on the miko in front of him.

" Hum, so u r the one he lost his heart to, I can see why."

Kagome was slightly shivering, she was feeling faint and weak, she wanted to sleep but she kept her eyes open. She had no idea of what the half-demon was going to do to her.

As if he read her mind he said, "nothing, I plan on doing nothing with u, just tell me where is the Shikon jewel."

" I don't know."

He grabbed her hair causing her to sit. " Don't play with me girl, where is the jewel? Just tell me and maybe I'll spare ur dear friend Inuyasha's life."

The jewel was in Kagome's time, she forgot to bring it with her. Inuyasha was rushing her to come back to the feudal era and so she forgot to bring the jewel with her. And for the first time in her life she was happy and thankful that Inuyasha was so stubborn and always rushed her. Thinking about him caused a smile to cross her lips. Naraku was getting annoyed, " Where is it girl?"

" Even if I tell u, u won't be able to get it, because I don't have it, u can search everywhere but u won't find it."

Naraku couldn't take it anymore, so he pushed the girl and she hit a wall. The impact was fierce and she fainted. This annoyed him even more, _now I have to wait for her to wake up._


	6. It begins

My reviewers.

Yashigril: well I haven't quite completed the whole story yet, and besides I am not getting enough time from my school to continue my stories, so quit whining. I am updating as soon as I can.

Miko-Sukaraku: good to hear it

Inuaru: Does anyone here like Kikyou?

fluffylover666: you are a great reviewer, I love to read your reviews, thank you.

Inukag2gether: thank you very much.

-----------------------------

Chapter six.

Inuyasha entered Naraku's castle, blinded by hate he shouted his name but as anticipated he did not appear. Instead his creations, Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku and many other foul looking demons appeared before him. He charged at them, clearing the field of all demons. He stood there panting. He felt tired. _Need to save Kagome._ He didn't realize a figure creeping behind him threatening to attack, until there was a gush of wind behind him. He turned to see what was happening and saw a demon dead behind him.

" What the?"

He looked at the direction of the person who had saved him for near death.

" You should be more careful next time Inuyasha." Sango said.

" We'll take it from here, you go find Kagome." Said Miroku.

He nodded but stopped short when Kikyou blocked his way, " she is mine, her soul is for me to take, u stay here, I am going in."

Dread filled him as he wondered what she was going to do with Kagome.

" I am coming with you."

They started to walk towards the castle together in search of Kagome. Leaving the others behind to fight. Inuyasha knew that this decision was risky and dangerous but it had to be taken in order to get to Kagome. As both of them started to run and walk towards the castle totally different thoughts were running inside their heads. Kikyou looked at Inuyasha who was so deep in thought he didn't even look at her.

_I wonder, what was it that her she still has inside of her. What part of her soul refused to surrender? I tried everything to get it but still, it didn't surrender, why? She is just a weak mortal; she should have died the minute I took her soul. The minute I drew most her life into me. But still she is alive. How? What is it that stops death from coming to her? I wonder is it..? No, no, it can't be. I know she has feelings for him but she wouldn't have survived if he weren't returning her feelings. But he was with me all the time. How could he be thinking about her? Why is he so concerned about her? She is me, reincarnated. Just that. No, no, he is mine, only mine, he belongs to me alone and none would have him. I won't let it happen. He is mine. Mine alone. Inuyasha and Kikyou, together forever._

Inuyasha felt Kikyou's eyes on him but he didn't turn to look at her, he wasn't even thinking about her, he was just too worried about Kagome to let her cloud his mind.

_Oh Kagome, how did I let you into this mess? I wasn't there to protect you. I am so sorry. I am coming for you Kagome. Please be okay, please be okay. I am coming. Just hold on. Naraku don't you dare hurt my Kagome. Don't you even lay a finger on her or I will make sure that you will not be able to lay a finger on her or anyone else ever again. I will make damn sure of it. you will die tonight Naraku. I will kill you. _

" Kagome, I am coming."

-------------------

They saw both of them going near the castle. And all of them jumped into action.

Sango vs. Kohaku.

Miroku vs. Kagura.

Kirara vs. Kanna.

With Sango.

Kohaku came charging at the woman in front of him. _Why does she seem so familiar? Who is she? Do I know her? Why is she crying? I didn't even hurt her. Not yet. I don't even know if I can hurt her. Why? Who is she? I think I know her. _

" Kohaku, don't you remember me?" Sango was crying, seeing her brother coming at her, his eyes seemed clouded as if he was in great thought, but still he kept coming at her. _This is not a time to break down, Kagome's life depends on it._

Regaining her composure, she jumped into action. Her brother was the first to attack. She kept dodging him, praying that he would remember. She didn't have the heart to hurt him. But she would, if the need arises.

With Miroku.

Miroku felt sharp pain in his left arm, another rush of wind came towards him. He dodged it. he couldn't do anything. He was feeling so weak right now. Almost as if he was nothing. Kagura had only started, he knew that she would do away with him if he didn't act fast. He started to run towards her, his staff ready, he was in his attack mode, before he could even reach her, she threw him away with a wave of her fan. He went flying towards a tree. _I will not loose, I will not be defeated._

With Kirara.

This was a rather strange battle. Kirara kept dodging Kanna and Kanna kept coming towards the feline. The cat demon could not allow its reflection to be caught in the mirror. That would be too bad. It had to do something to weaken Kanna. Kirara using her high speed went behind her and with a piercing howl let out her strongest fire flame. The flame had done but a little damage on Kanna, she was shocked at first but then got ready to attack.

--------------

_I think I should go and greet my little friend now shouldn't I? It would be rude if I didn't go see him._

I hope this was long enough.


	7. CHOOSE INUYASHA! CHOOSE NOW

smfan: thanks

Miko-Sakurako: I will continue it and thanks for the review.

fluffylover666: lol, that was really funny. Thanks for the review.

Inu-girl 101: I have updated, please don't hurt me (lol)

Young kagome: thank you.

Yashi girl: Hey I will read your story. Promise. But its that I have been so busy with my school and stuff that I haven't had time to update much. So I'll only update if I get a holiday or on weekends. So please be patient okay?

I have written another story, **Oblivious to all.**It's a oneshot. InuKag.

_Summary: Inuyasha is always going to see Kikyou. Shattered Kagome decides to go back to her time. He is killing her, she's dieing. Will he realize it? or will Kagome leave forever? Oneshot._

If you want to read it, you are most welcome.

Okay now on with the story.

-----------------------------

Inuyasha and Kikyou were now inside the castle. They didn't know which way to go. They didn't have a clue.

" Naraku, show yourself." Kikyou shouted.

" Why are you so impatient to see me darling?" Naraku asked coming from behind the shadows.

" Darling? Who is your darling? You pile of junk. I helped you once but look what I get. Give me the girl now or I shall take her from you."

" GIVE ME MY KAGOME!" inuyasha shouted.

His outburst surprised both Kikyou and Naraku. _Did he just say my Kagome? My kagome? I thought.. that I was…_ Kikyou wondered.

_His Kagome huh? I was right again wasn't I? So he confesses his love for that miko. Good now it will be more fun to play with him._

" Do you want to see her?"

" DAMN RIGHT I DO, WHERE IS SHE, GIVE HER TO ME. SHE IS MINE!" Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to talk, he clutched his sword tightly and was about to attack when his rival began to make a strange movement of his hands. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what Naraku was up to. There was a blinding light as Naraku stopped. Both inuyasha and Kikyou had to cover their eyes to prevent themselves from getting blind. This was a great surge of power from the move that Naraku made. Kikiyou thought that he had summoned one of his creature for defense and that was where the power was coming from, she readied her arrows and bows, ready to strike. Inuyasha did the same with his sword. As the light cleared, they were able to see who Naraku had called.

" Kagome."

She was unconscious, drifting is mid-air. She was so pale. Barely breathing. Inuyasha stopped himself from crying. _What had Naraku done to her? How did he not protect her? _

He tried to reach her but his efforts were futile as Naraku had built a barrier which kept him from reaching the girl.

" What have you done to her?"

" I haven't done anything. It's Kikyou you should be mad it. not me. After all I am not the one who took her soul."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, he was so angry, at her, at Naraku, at himself. He was blinded by all these thought. He knew Naraku was trying to play them against each other but he would not fall for that. His technique was sick. He always did this. Made brother fight against brother. Comrade against comrade. Lover against lover. It was disgusting. He looked at Kikyou and she nodded.

He was ready to attack. Kikyou was too. " Windscar!" As soon as he said it, Kikyou shot her arrows towards Kagome? She shot her arrows towards Kagome!

" What the?" Inuyasha cried and used his attack against her arrows.

" What the fuck are you trying to do? Kill her?"

" Yes."

" What?"

they were so caught up in their own fight that they did not realize Naraku coming towards them. Naraku came just a little towards Kikyou, held out his hand and used his powers to call her near him. She had no power against him. She was weak.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou practically flew towards Naraku. He couldn't help her. Naraku caught Kikyou and then started to move towards Kagome. All Inuyasha could do was watch as he played with the two most important people in his life.

Naraku held Kagome with his spell and Kikyou with a knife. He started to drift above InuYasha. " Don't move Inuyasha, who knows what I might do." Then he laughed evilly as all good villains do.

" You have a fight with me, leave them alone."

" No."

" You will be die tonight Inuyasha. Tonight one of these pretty ladies will die as well. You have to choose. But I know you cant. You cant because you are weak."

With that he started to fly even higher, if he dropped Kagome or Kikyou, they would surely die. And that is exactly what he did, he let go of both of them, and shouted, " CHOOSE!"

_One will die, and with that Inuyasha will die as well. He has to choose. Even if one of them dies he will be devastated. Its so good to watch him suffer._

----------------

I am leaving it right here. Inuyasha has to choose, who will it be? I am evil. Hahahah.


	8. Do you remember?

**READ THIS. IMPORTANT!**

**Okay guys, listen up. I have told this before but I am getting e-mails telling me to update soon, and its really pleasing that you like my story and want me to update soon, its flattering, but the thing is its annoying too. My schools have started; I am getting piled up with homework. So I'll only be updating if my school is closed for some reason or on weekends. So guys please don't rush me. It causes me to loose my will to write and makes me annoyed and even doesn't give you a good piece to read.**

**I hope you guys understand.**

**And as I said before, I have written another story, " Oblivious to all." Inukag. Oneshot. Read it if you want. Its summary is below.**

_Summary: Inuyasha is always going to see Kikyou. Shattered Kagome decides to go back to her time. He is killing her, she's dieing. Will he realize it? or will Kagome leave forever? Oneshot._

**Ttfn.**

**Angelic Devil 1234**

**Inu girl 101: yeah that wouldn't be and you'll see soon what will happen.**

**inuyasharox194: I am updating. Don't rush me**

**pheonix feather queen: are you a Kikyou lover?**

**Yashigirl: as I told you, I haven't done the whole thing yet but i think that there'll be maybe ten chapters or so.**

**inukag2gether: thank you soooooo much.**

_----------------------------_

Chapter eight.

---------Back with the gang-----

" Kohaku! Please don't make me do this. Please Kohaku, please don't you remember me? Sango? Sister? Our village? Why are you even with Naraku? Don't you remember what he did? Don't you? Don't you want to get out of here? Please Kohaku, STOP!" Sango yelled. She had been fighting with him for quite a while now, both of them were tired, she didn't want to hurt what was left of her family, she didn't want to loose her brother but he kept coming back, he was bruised and battered but yet his only purpose seemed to be to kill her and he looked like he was most willing to do it. he was coming at her and in one swift movement, she could kill her. It was now or never. She didn't want to do it but what had to be done, just had to be done. She had to do it. Even if it killed her inside. She would, for the sake of everyone. For the sake of her friends. she remembered the times they were there for her when she would get upset, when she would get hurt, they were always there for her and they always did everything they could to make her happy. They would do anything for her, and she would do the same. _I am sorry my dear brother but I must do this._

" Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled. This was his only chance, Kirara had already gotten rid of Kanna and this had distracted Kagura. She started at the place her _sister_ stood, until she heard the monk use his curse. " What? I shall not die!" she used her fan but it was of no use as the tunnel was strong. She was being pulled into it. She couldn't control it. She was dying. The monk's hair was flying in different directions. His face was scratched, and bruised from the battle they had. His breathing was heavy. Looking at him she realized what she was actually looking at, _her death._ She screamed one last time, and disappeared into Miroku's wind tunnel.

He turned around to see Sango still battling with Kohaku, she was crying, silently pleading with her eyes for him to remember, but sadly for her, fate did not approve of this. Kohaku was coming at Sango with full force. Miroku knew that she would either have to take the chance to kill her brother or be killed by him. He so wanted to go to her aid, but he knew that this was not his fight and no matter how much he wanted to help her, protect her, he couldn't interrupt. He stood there and watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes.

_Sister? Sister? I know…Sango._

Kohaku stopped in the mid of his attack and closed his eyes as he remembered,

FLASHBACK.

" Kohaku! You are never going to learn if you give up so easily." A beautiful girl, older than him said. She was smiling sweetly at him. His sister. Sango. He knew her. She was wonderful, the best sister one could ever have.

" I can't do it, I tried so many times, you saw me." Kohaku said with a really depressed look on his face. He had been trying to practice his battling skills with Sango, he was trying to improve his defenses, but every time Sango was able to attack him. He couldn't understand how, but she was just.. just.. so flawless.

" Hey, now you can't say that. I know what you are thinking. And no I am not perfect, I have flaws like everyone else. I too make mistakes. But the thing is I accept them. You need to learn to accept them too."

" But I am making no mistakes, what am I to accept."

" I think I proved my point brother."

" I am sorry."

" there is no need to be, you just need to practice, and everything will be fine. Let's try this again, shall we?"

" But…"

" No buts, come on."

He stood up knowing that there was no way to change his sister's mind. They kept practicing and her voice echoed in his head. _I have flaws too._

He kept looking at her, and saw what she meant. He could see her weaknesses, he knew what made her collapse. He would use it and easily win. _Just accept them._ He had been trying too hard to win, but he had not been noticing that he had been using the same strategy, and that gave her sister the upper hand. He charged at her, she did not have time to register what happened until she heard him screaming in joy, " Yay! I won!"

" See its not that difficult, now is it?" she said smiling.

He hugged her, " You are the best sister ever, I love you so much."

END OF FLASHBACK.

Kohaku opened his eyes and saw his sister staring at him with questioning eyes. He walked over and hugged her, and as before said, " You are the best sister ever, I love you so much."

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing, he called her sister, he remembered! She was so over joyed. He remembered! Yay!

Sango kissed her brother on the forehead and said with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, " I do too, you can't imagine how I missed you. Don't ever leave me again."

He hugged her again. It felt so good to be seeing someone you so much loved.

Sadly the same could not be said for Inuyasha.

-------------------------

**Personally I think this chapter was great. What do you think? Please review. I want to know how I am doing. And as I said I will update only on some school holiday or weekends. So please if you want to mail me then please do but don't ask me to update soon.**


	9. I am Kagome

**My awesome reviewers THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

**Inuyasharox194: thank you.**

**Phoenix feather queen: I know.**

**kagomedarkmoonprincess: I liked it too. Wow, you are an awesome reviewer and thanks for the comment.**

**lissluvsinuyasha: I am updating. And I know everyone thinks that about Kikyou.**

**kimoukai: thanks**

**skyfire-chan: I wonder too.**

**-----------------------------**

Chapter nine.

" CHOOSE INUYAHSA! CHOOSE NOW!". The words kept repeating themselves over and over in Inuyasha's head. What was happening? This surely wasn't. Time stopped for Inuyasha. He just stared as the two he most loved plummeted towards their death. They were both drifting apart from each other. There was no way he could catch both of them. He had to choose. There was no way around it. It was all so utterly confusing, frustrating, and so damn wrong. Naraku's pale form was drifting in the air above him. His eyes were gleaming of pleasure, his lips turned up in a smug smile, he looked most repulsive. This man, this demon, this person, had ruined so many lives. He had played with them for his own pleasure. He was doing the same with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a part of the play Naraku was running. He was a puppet in his show. He was doing his bidding. It sickened him to no end. He was so angry, so exasperated. He turned his attention from his rage to what was happening around him. Both the bodies of Kikyou and Kagome was falling and moving away from each other. Kikyou's eyes were closed. Kagome too was unaware of her surrounding. The scene was hard to watch. He wanted to shun the world and close his eyes to reality. He just wanted to be at peace. Why did God punish him so? Why did everything have to be so complicated? Kagome, or Kikyou? He couldn't save them both. He couldn't. He had vowed to protect them. Both Kikyou and Kagome. He had promised that he would protect them. But now he himself had to let one of them die. This was not done. This most certainly wasn't. He was at loss, his mind was telling him something, and his heart was telling him the opposite, and in the end his thoughts were totally nothing.

_This is not happening. This is not happening. Naraku you devil. I cannot do this. I cannot. The decision. It's not that tough. I can just choose Kikyou, Kagome is not… oh my god! Kagome! Kikyou! Please someone help me._

As if God heard his mental plea, everything stopped. And that meant everything. He turned around confused. Inuyasha was still in the castle; he looked behind him and vaguely saw figures of his friends running towards him. But they weren't running. It was as if they had been stopped, they were still, and they weren't running at all. It was like a still shot. He looked above him and saw Kikyou and Naraku, but Kagome was nowhere to be seen. This aroused panic. He didn't care that he could save Kikyou now and then look for Kagome, (he isn't the brightest, we all know that) he started to call out her name, " KAGOME! KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?" he started to scream his lungs out, and he would have nearly missed the voice had it not been for his sensitive hearing. He heard the soft whisper of his name and everything around him turned black. He could see nothing now. He was in a black void. Nothing was there. Just him and the stillness around him. He had no clue as to what was happening. He was sure that he had been fighting with Naraku a minute ago, but where was he now? This was confusing, and Inuyasha being as he was, started to get impatient. He started to run to his right, then his left, but he wherever he went, all he saw was darkness. Emptiness.

_Where the hell am I? I don't have to be here. This is not the time. Where is this place anyway? And why wasn't Kagome there when everything stopped. _The thought of her missing brought worry to his heart. _Kagome, Kagome, where are you? I want you? I have to protect you._

_I need you, I… I… I… I love you._

As soon as this thought crossed his mind, bright light filled the void. He looked above him, and what he saw was unbelievable. He saw Kagome! She was wearing a white gown that went till her knees, her hair flowing all around her, an unearthly glow surrounding her. She floated down to him. He had his mouth open. He just kept looking at her. She looked so beautiful. But he didn't know who she was.

" Who are you?"

" I am who you most desire."

" Who are you?"

" You just thought of me."

" Kagome?"

" Do you think I am her?"

" I.. I don't know. You look like her, but…"

" I am her."

" How?"

" Where are you Inuyasha? Do you know?"

" How am I supposed to know that?"

" Hn. this is what's left of me. I am going to die soon. I depend on you."

" Speak wench. I can't understand what the fuck you are trying to tell me here."

" Be patient my dear, answer me this, why am I still alive. Why is Kagome still alive. Shouldn't she be dead now that most her soul is gone? Now that Naraku has her?"

Inuyasha had been going over the same topic himself. Kagome was just a human. She couldn't survive long. But still she did, it was not as if he wasn't glad, it was just that it was very odd.

" I don't know."

" Ah! But you do. Remember Kikyou telling you she couldn't get a part of my soul? Remember?"

" I do."

" I am that part Inuyasha. I am the one. I am here to help you. There were some things that I wanted to let you know before I die. I wanted you to listen and when you called out to me I knew how." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him, " Please don't interrupt. I know that you are confused, and maybe I am making this even worse for you, but forgive me I had to do this. As soon as I have said what I want to you will be returned to your own time. You'll have to choose between me and your former love. I don't know who you will choose, but I do know that somehow my surviving this long had to do with you. I am the part that loves you Inuyasha. I belong to you alone. I wouldn't give anyone, this part, you are the only one I'll let in. I am the part that is only for you. I am you. I am the heart that beats within you. I am… Kagome. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I know this will be hard for you, but I just wanted you to know that whatever, or whoever you choose, I won't mind, I won't regret. I love you and that's all that I need. I'll always know that when I died you thought of me. I'll always know that I was a part of your life. I'll always know that I was yours, and you were mine. I'll always be with you. Forever. Even if I die, I will be a part of you. I will always be there. I love you. I want you to be happy."

She stopped and closed her eyes, then said, "Its time to go now. Choose whomever you wish to be with, I won't regret, I wont be sad, and I won't be mad. Just do whatever your heart tells you to."

Inuyasha was about to speak but his words were taken away from him as Kagome kissed his lips and then vanished into thin air.

He was back. Back where he started. Naraku above him, his friends running towards him and the life of two hanging in balance.

_Kagome._

---------------------------

**Hate it? Love it? let me know. This chapter I don't know why I did, but I did because I just did. Please review.**

PRESS THE BUTTON!


	10. It had to be done I am sorry

Keelee: done done.

Kiti chan or Kiki chan: sorry if I am writing the wrong name, but I am so glad to know that you liked it.

Lissluvsinuyasha: you will like this one then.

Fluffylover666: you underestimate Inuyasha's stupidity.

Pheonix Feather Queen: its good to know.

Kaginusesslover: yay.

Chickenlova13313: good.

Kimoukai: I like to have cliffhangers.

Inu girl 101: I love hearing from you.

Mikey: thanks.

Chapter ten.

_Kagome._

As everything returned back to normal, Inuyasha jumped into action. Kikyou and Kagome were still both parting away from each other and falling at a break neck speed. He could only choose one. Naraku's evil laughter was in the air. His friends were rushing towards him and looking at him with eyes full of hope. He only wished he knew what he was to do. Although he had somehow managed to speak to Kagome, his mind was still a bit hazy. Her words, _I love you Inuyasha, _echoed in his mind. She was everything he ever wanted, everything that he ever wished for, but…

There were always buts in every situation. Should he save her? And be rid of his past life? Should he choose his present? What will be of his love (Kikyou)? Should he try and save them both? Was it possible? What should he do?

As things seemed to get out of control, pretty fast, Inuyasha's mind began to process what was happening.

_Kagome, Kikyou. Kikyou, Kagome. Kikyou. Kagome. Kagome. Kikyou. Kagome, Kikyou. Kikyou, Kagome. Kikyou. Kagome. Kagome. Kikyou. FUCK! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? This is so damn… __ARG!$_Again him not being the most intelligent person of all started, but this time with a different approach, one that surprised even him. He was actually thinking!

_I am lowly hanyou, why would they love me? Why would Kikyou love me? Why would Kagome? They deserve better. But they both accepted me._

**No, not Kikyou, she didn't accept you, she wanted you to change dolt. **

_But… But… she just wanted me to turn into human because she loved me._

**Really? Did she? If she did, she wouldn't have changed you. She would have accepted you as you were. Just like Kagome did.**

_Kagome? True she accepted me, but do I love her? As I loved Kikyou?_

**You said loved, meaning the past. Who was with you, when you were weak? Who was there when you needed support? Who was it? Kikyou or Kagome?**

_I know who to choose now._

Because of the thinking that our hero did, now both the bodies were almost mere feet away from the ground. He jumped up in the air, and flew towards someone he dearly loved, someone who was always there for him, someone who was only his, someone… who was Kagome. He practically flew towards her and grabbed her before she hit the ground. She was safe. But Kikyou wasn't. Her pain filled scream hit everyone's ears as she hit the ground. Surprisingly as Inuyasha watched her fall, he wasn't sad, the only thought that was in his mind was, _maybe she'll find peace now. _

_Great! I have one of my enemies out of the way. And she was killed by her own lover. Again! How ironic! Well lets finish this off, shall we?_

As Kikyou's body fell to the ground, all the trapped souls flew away except for one, one which just kept hovering above Kagome. It kept moving above her body but never came close enough to join. Kagome's friends were getting desperate, they couldn't understand why her soul wouldn't join her body now that Kikyou was gone. Inuyasha was still holding Kagome in his arms,

_Please wake up, please Kagome. We need you._

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the soul combined with her body, there was bright flash of light before Kagome opened her eyes,

" Inuyasha" She whispered.

" Play time is over. You shall all die!" Naraku yelled charging towards the small group.

----------------

**I am going to leave it at that. Because I am still thinking about the outcome of the final battle. If you have some idea, send an e-mail to me and let me know how you want it to end. And please review.**


	11. It all comes down to this

Lissluvsinuyasha: um..

Kagomedarkmoonprincess: thanks for the suggestion. I don't intend to have Sesshomaru in my story but he will be in the next story that I am thinking of doing.

Pheonix Feather Queen: okay.

Inuyasharox194: thank you.

Inu girl 101: right. So true.

Inufan89: it was nice to read your review. Thank you very much.

Fluffylover666: you must be really happy.

Young kagome; I am happy too.

KagomeP: see I did.

Chapter eleven.

" Play time is over. You shall all die!"

The words rang in Inuyasha's ears. He turned around to find his nemesis charging towards him. Everything had come down to this. All of Naraku's creatures, his demons, his puppets, all were destroyed. All that was left was he and this final battle. All those years of searching for the jewel shards, all those years holding the anger towards him. Those times when he could just find him and kill him. It all came down to this. Just Naraku and Inuyasha. The final battle. This man had brought so much pain to his life, he had made it a living hell. He had framed Inuyasha by killing Kikyou, he had killed his heart 50 years ago, and he had done it again now by playing with Kagome's life. It angered him to no end. He detested this being, this creature above all. He was the one, the one that was the reason to all his pains, all his hurt, he was the one who started it all but he would not be the one to end it. _I will end it, today, now._ Inuyasha thought, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. He looked back at his friends, at his Kagome. Her eyes were still unfocused, she was leaning on the others for support, he leaned towards her and kissed her square on her lips, and whispered slow in her ears, " Wish me luck." He moved away from them and towards the clearing waiting for the final battle to begin. _Now or never._

As Naraku came forth, Inuyasha brought his sword forward and attacked. But Naraku dodged. He attacked again. But Naraku dodged. And again he attacked but again he dodged. " Can't you fight? You coward!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Oh! So are you telling me that you were fighting? I thought we were just warming up. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you got."

" Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." Inuyasha shouted and attacked, this time though Naraku didn't dodge instead he came forward, miasma surrounding him, the fog blinded Inuyasha and he couldn't see where the position of his foe was, he just attacked the wind, but then he heard a faint tsk tsk behind him. He turned around but only to be hit in the jaw by Naraku. The force of the punch was so much that Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. He had underestimated Naraku's powers, and that had caused him much. This could cause him his life. He charged again at Naraku but was again blocked and his attack was countered.

Both of them were fighting for some time now, Inuyasha had managed to inflict some severe wounds on Naraku, but so had he. Kagome was watching this from under the oak tree. Her heart ached to see Inuyasha so severely hurt. She wanted to help. She wanted to tend to his wounds, she wanted to do anything to ease his pain but she was too weak. After Naraku kidnapped her, she couldn't remember anything, she remembered the little chat she had with him and then she remembered waking up in Inuyasha's arms, Kikyou dead, and him kissing her! It was odd to see him finally showing his feelings for her. Usually he would just Feh or turn around but never really express how he felt. When he kissed her, she was filled with tingling pleasure. He had finally realized his love for her. It was just so overwhelming. Her eyes were filled with tears, tears of joy, tears of hurt, she was happy to see Inuyasha finally expressing himself, but she was now afraid of losing him, the way this fight was going, she wasn't sure if Inuyasha was going to make it, he had both a 50/50 chance of either killing Naraku or getting killed himself. Miroku and Sango had filled her in on what had happened. Kohaku stood by Sango's side, so did Miroku. Kagome so wanted to do something, anything at all, to help Inuyasha but she did not know what to do. As she watched the battle rage on, as she saw Inuyasha fall from the force of Naraku's attack. Her heart skipped a beat. But the last straw was when he slowly turned around and mouthed her name, " Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. She knew that her lover needed her. She knew that she had to bring an end to this battle. She looked at Naraku and her anger flared. He had brought pain. He was the reason all of them were suffering, Inuyasha had suffered the loss of his love 50 years ago, Sango had lost her family and had almost given up hope on getting her brother back, Miroku had a black void in his hand, the curse that followed his family line and would follow until Naraku was killed, Shippo lost his parents, he was an orphan just because of… Naraku.

She felt her miko power rising, a slight pinkish white glow surrounded her. She moved her arms right then left, this movement causing a bow and arrow to form out of the mist surrounding her, " NARAKU!" She shouted and aimed three arrows at his heart, then she looked at Inuyasha, who got to his feet and nodded, she let go of the arrows and Inuyasha jumped in the air, " Windscar!" Kagome's arrows increased the power of Inuyasha's attack, and as this power set out to destroy Naraku, a pain filled scream filled the air and Naraku was gone. Dead.

Kagome looked at the battlefield and looked at Inuyasha, he was bruised and battered from his fight, she walked to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. All those times when she wished to hold him forever, all those times she wanted him, now she finally had him, all to herself. He was hers and she was his, there was nothing that could change that fact. Her miko powers again rising and encompassing both of them in its light, her gentle power washed over his wounds and he healed. She pulled back to get some air, " I love you." She whispered embracing him.

" I do too."

" Um.. Lady Kagome what do we do of this jewel shard?" Miroku said holding up the shard that had fallen to the ground after Kikyou's death. Kagome moved forward and picked it up, her touch instantly purifying it.

" I have to get the rest of the jewel from my time." Her voice trembling slightly as she thought of her fate, after the completion of the jewel.

--------------------

**The jewel is near completion. What will they wish for? Will Kagome go home? Will Inuyasha become a full demon? All of these things coming up in the next chapter. I hope you like this one though. Please review. **


	12. Kagome? Dead?

**Smfan: thank you, sorry I forgot to mention you in the last chap but well whatever.**

**Fluffylover666: did.**

**lissluvsinuyasha: no that isn't gonna happen.**

**skyfire-chan: oh thank you so much.**

**Inu-girl 101: um...**

Chapter twelve.

_What should I do? Its not really hard to decide I guess but what if… _he wasn't sure what to do at this pointInuyasha sighed as he held the complete Shikon jewel in his hand.

After they had returned from the battle, Kagome had went to her time and gotten the almost complete jewel. As Kikyou's shard was placed in it, the jewel gave of a bright light at its completion. Kagome had taken the jewel and went in the hut they were staying at. All the others followed her, she stood in the center, and everyone looking at her anxiously to hear the wish she had decided upon. Kaede was seated behind and Shippo was next to her. Sango, Kohaku and Miroku all came in together. Kagome smiled at them and nodded for them to sit down. Inuyasha came in the end unsure of what to make of the situation. Sango had gotten her brother back, Miroku's wind tunnel had disappeared with the death of Naraku, all of that they wished for was completed, so Kagome didn't know what to wish for. As she held the jewel in her hand, she felt as if the jewel was calling to her, to be one with her, but she denied the feeling and spoke.

" I know what you guys are thinking. And no I haven't thought of a wish yet, so I wanted to ask you what you guys wanted to do with the jewel."

" Well before I wanted to have my family back but now I have you, you are like my mommy, can I call you mommy?" Shippo said as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder, she smiled motherly at him and said " Of course" she kissed him on his cheek and looked at the rest of her friends.

" The wind tunnel is gone, there is nothing that I wish for." Miroku said.

" When Naraku killed my family, I wanted to have the jewel and get my family back. But now that I think about it, I know that what is done is done and I have to accept the way things are. I don't want to wish for anything." Sango said looking lovingly at her brother.

" Well okay, so now everyone has said what they wanted and don't want any more. And it only leaves Inuyasha." Everyone turned around to see but he was already gone.

Kagome gently set Shippo down and went to search for Inuyasha. She found him sitting at the branch of the God tree.

" Inuyasha?"

" What is it wench?"

" I know what you are thinking. I know that you wanted to be a full demon even before I met you, and if you still want that wish to be fulfilled, I won't stand in your way. Here, take this." Kagome said handing him the jewel and heading off towards the hut.

Inuyasha sighed again, and went back to the hut still clutching the jewel in his hand.

As he entered, everyone turned around to look at him and hear of his decision. " I don't wish for anything. I wanted to change because no one accepted me the way I was, but when someone did, I knew that there was no need." He said smiling lovingly at Kagome.

It had been a week and nothing had been decided as to what to be done with the jewel. The group had stopped traveling and was now staying in Kaede's village until a solution was found. Kagome and Inuyasha were doing okay together, meaning that they both were not going all lovy dovy, they had realized their feelings for each other and weren't afraid to express it, but they knew that they could not continue until a solution to the ' jewel problem was not found. Because when the jewel was out in the open demons could sense it and try to steal it for their own good. The jewel was being currently held with Kaede.

As dinnertime arrived Sango and Miroku volunteered to search for food. As they went into the woods, they started a harmless conversation, which lead to…

" So what do you think will Kaede decide to do with the jewel?" Miroku asked.

" I am not sure. I thought that maybe Inuyasha would decide to become a full demon but now.." Sango said sighing.

" You know the wind tunnel was not the only thing that I wanted to wish for, there was something else." Miroku said stopping.

When Sango realized what he said, she stopped and turned to look at him.

" Huh? What else could you possibly want?" She asked.

Miroku came forth holding a smile, " You." He kissed her, for a second she was so shocked that she didn't even respond but when she realized her situation she smiled and started to kiss him back.

" Me too."

Pulling back Miroku said, " Now, lets go get us some food."

" Yeah."

After they hunted, they started their way back to the hut holding hands, they both were walking but as soon as a scream filled the air they broke out in a run.

Their breaths stopped the minute they saw Inuyasha holding an unresponsive Kagome in his arms. They rushed immediately to his side, " What happened?"

" No time for questions monk. Now lets get her to the old hag." Inuyasha said rushing towards the hut.

As soon as he laid Kagome on the futon, her eyelids fluttered and she woke up.

" What happened?" Kagome said in a small weak voice. The whole week she had been feeling really strange, like she was out of her body, like she was a foreigner, she felt… incomplete. But she didn't tell anyone because they would get worried.

" You fainted dear." Kaede said handing Kagome a glass of water.

Kagome had a splitting headache, she had it for the whole week but now it was getting only worse. She raised her hand to rub her temples. Everyone noticed this and asked what was wrong. " I don't know, I feel really strange. I don't know, its nothing I guess."

Kaede did a 'humph' and left to get the jewel. Everyone was confused at her actions, and when she returned with it, everyone was baffled. She brought the jewel close to the girl and gave it to her.

As Kagome held the jewel a sense of relaxation filled her, she felt content, so at peace, she let out a sigh of relief. She was holding the jewel to her heart, but when Kaede took the jewel back, she said, "Can I have it please?" begging like a child, the jewel felt so warm, she wanted it.

" Just as I suspected." Kaede said moving in the middle of the hut so everyone could see her.

" Out with it you old hag." Inuyasha said already growing impatient.

" When Kagome arrived in the feudal era, she had the jewel in her body. The jewel and her are both still incomplete without each other. The jewel was a part of her body when she was born. And Kagome was a part of the jewel. So I suppose that the jewel and Kagome still long for each other. The jewel although seems to be full and whole but its not, Kagome's soul is now complete but still I think that the jewel calls to her. Is that right dear?"

Kagome was shocked at first and at a loss of words but then nodded and said, " After the jewel was complete, I felt that it is calling to me, feels like a force pulling me towards it, but I never knew that it was because…"

" I understand my child."

" So what are you going to do now Kaede?" Miroku asked.

" Place the jewel back in Kagome's body."

" WHAT!"

" You heard me right."

" But how?"

" Kagome come here child." Kaede instructed. Kagome neared her. " I want everyone to leave except Inuyasha."

Everyone though confused, left the hut, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede alone.

" Why do you want me?" Inuyasha asked.

" Kagome lay down on the futon." Kagome did as she was told.

" This is really complicated magic, but it has to be done, if not I am afraid, it could result in Kagome's death or even worse. Inuyasha, place your hand on Kagome's heart while holding the jewel." Inuyasha came forward holding the jewel; in his hand. " Press it down, and no matter what happens don't let go of the jewel."

Inuyasha did as he was told, and with the jewel in his hand, he pressed his hand to where her heart was, as he did a heart wrenching scream filled the air.

" Please stop! Its just too much pain. Just stop! PLEASE!" Kagome cried, Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to pull his hand back, but Kaede's firm stare kept his hands in place as he hear to Kagome cry in pain. His hand was becoming warmer as he pressed the jewel to Kagome's heart. He was reaching the point of desperation, her cries just wouldn't stop, twice he had almost pulled his hand away but twice he was stopped, he had promised Kagome that he would protect her from everything, from all pains but, this just was making him… die. He was dying as he saw her whimper in pain. Every time she screamed a part of him died. He was getting beyond desperate, and he vowed that no matter what Kaede said, he was going to pull back his hand the next time Kagome cried out. But the next time never came, as the jewel slowly disappeared into Kagome's body, and she went limp.

He felt relieved, scared, confused, he felt so much that all he could do was stare at her. She was breathing slowly, but at least she was breathing! This was enough to make him relax. He sighed, and wiped of the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

He wanted to be loved and accepted, she was the one who loved him to death and accepted him the way he was. She was everything to him, his love, his life. She was his Kagome. no matter what happened, his heart would always belong to her and hers would only belong to him. They were meant for each other. Nothing could change the fact. They were destined to be together. He was rash, impatient, stupid (if he would admit that) and very quick when it came to making decisions, she was calm, patient, and easy, they were the perfect balance. The perfect match. As he looked at her sleeping form, he wondered what would be his fate, when she woke, there were just too many questions in his mind.

_Is she going to leave me? Will I be left alone? She can't possibly live in both the eras. She will have to choose one. But which one will she choose? She loves her family, what if she chose to be with them? Oh god!_

----------------

**Only one more chapter to go. I am so happy with the way this story is going. I love my reviewers soooo much. Really appreciate the support guys. THANK YOU !**

**Now there is only one more thing for you to do.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND REVIEW**


	13. The things that we do

**darkhanyou27: thanks**

**lissluvsinuyasha: lets see...**

**darkmoonprincess: oh, don't feel bad. And I appreciate the fact that you like my stories. I really do. It means quite a lot to me.**

RedBrick: thanks 

**Smfan: thank you.**

**WOW! I am overwhelmed by the response I am getting for this story. I love my reviewers so much. THANK YOU GUYS! Each and everyone who reviewed. I am so happy. I really am. I am kinda sad that this story is going to end; it feels like I just wrote it yesterday. Oh God! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, your comments mean a lot to me, more than you can imagine!**

**And I thought that I should let you know, I have done another story." What she means to me." Sequel to " Oblivious to all." **

**Summary: Inuyasha is having difficulties determining his feelings for a certain miko. He knows that she loves him, but does he? And when Kouga comes to claim her as his mate, will he let him? Or will he confess? One shot.**

**Everyone is welcome to read it.**

_---------------------_

Chapter thirteen.

Kagome woke; she placed a hand on her heart. The jewel was now in her body, she could feel it. It was beating within her heart. The first thought on her mind was, _Inuyasha. _She slowly got to her feet and went towards the well. She looked down at it, _the past? The future? Inuyasha or my family? Danger or safety? Here or there? _So many questions were plaguing her mind. She needed to decide, there were two things, either she could live in the feudal era or in the future. She had not yet tried to use the well, because she was afraid that if she went through it she might never be able to come back. A part of her wanted to stay with her friends _and Inuyasha_ but the same part even didn't want to be cut off from her family. Both of them held equal importance in her life. She cherished them both. She couldn't quite decide, so she sat down beside the well and sighed. She was unaware that Inuyasha was sitting right above her in a tree silently praying for her to stay.

" Its all so confusing, I wish I knew what to do." Kagome whispered. Just then she felt a jolt go through her body, she clutched her heart painfully and passed out.

" Where am I?" Kagome mused 

" _You are with me. I am Midoroki."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I used to protect the jewel within you. I can feel that you are troubled child, the jewel is now your heart and can feel your pain, confide and tell me what has been bothering you."_

" _Well I.. have to make a decision. I come from the future and have now two choices laid in front of me, either stay behind or go back to my time, I hold both of them dear. I cannot stand to loose even one part of my life. They mean quite a lot!"_

" _I understand full well, what is it that makes you want to stay here?"_

" _Well, a lot of things, my friends and… Inuyasha."_

" _Why do you want to go back?"_

" _My family."_

" _Life is not a bed of roses child, you must know your actions and the consequences. Once you take a step, you have to be firm and strong. What is dearer to you? So far you have came to love that hanyou, and you love your family too, but do you think that if you returned to your family but you had already given your heart to someone else, do you think that they'd be able to stand to see you unhappy? If your family truly loved you, they would approve of your decision and let you take control of your own fate. Your passion and emotions are your greatest strength, believe in yourself and know what you want to do."_

Inuyasha saw Kagome pass out, he rushed to her side and grabbed her before she fell, _What has happened now? It must have something to do with the jewel. Damn! _

He was holding her hand when she came to, she looked at him and blinked several times to get her vision focused, as she looked at him, she knew what she had to do, she sat up and whispered his name, " Inuyasha…" it was as if both of them were entranced, he leaned forward and their lips met in a tender kiss. They pulled apart, finally everything was done, and everything was done right. Naraku was gone, Miroku's wind tunnel had finally disappeared, Sango had gotten her brother and Inuyasha had gotten his love.

" Kagome… will you be… my mate?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" You are so dense. Of course stupid, I will, most definitely!" She hugged him, squeezing the day lights out of him, he was almost glad when Miroku and Sango walked in holding hands.

Kagome was so excited to tell them about the news she had, but before she could say anything, she was pulled into a warm embrace by Sango, " Miroku proposed me, we are planning to get married next month." Kagome was not shocked, she knew that something had been going on between those two and now that they had finally confessed, it was official. Kagome was hugging Sango and she told her some news on her own part, " Inuyasha asked me to be his mate, and I… agreed." " Oh really Kagome! This is so wonderful!" They were both shedding tears of joy. Both their would-be-partners were looking at them and shaking their heads, _women. _

_-------------------_

It had been a month after they had mated and upon Kagome's insisting Inuyasha agreed to test if the well was still working. And to their surprise it was. As soon as both of them jumped in, they were transported to Kagome's time, she was overjoyed to say the least. She could finally see her family. She walked in the house and filled everyone in. everyone was happy for her, they congratulated her and told her to come if she needed anything. She was so happy, Inuyasha had been so supporting. Her life was going fantastic. As soon as she reached the feudal era holding hands with her partner, she went inside her house. Inside awaiting her were her friends and her adopted son. She was so content. And everything just kept getting better.

------------------

" I am going to name him Kyo. What do you think?" Kagome asked holding her new born baby.

" I think that's a really good name, and I am going to name her Akina. You like?" Inuyasha asked holding the twin.

" Awesome!"

" Things have changed, thank you Kagome, you mean the world to me, thank you so much for brightening up my life. And gifting me with such wonderful children."

" You are such a sweat heart."

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Yes all was perfect. Finally everything was perfect.

-----------------

**Review you guys, tell me how you liked this chapter and the whole story over all. Well this is the end. Maybe I'll do a sequel. What do you think? Review and let me know.**

**Bye**

**Angelic Devil 1234**


End file.
